


I thought we were friends

by Magick_Ryoku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, Kinda bitchy Sharon, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Timeline, Not so bitchy, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Only in Stark's vision, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Swearing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magick_Ryoku/pseuds/Magick_Ryoku
Summary: Steve and Tony are best friends but Tony has feelings for Steve, he might have a chance right?Well that's until the night where Steve announced he's going out with Sharon Carter and Steve is unfortunately madly in love with her.





	I thought we were friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based on a true story with my best friend and some stuff that was said happened when my sister which I was really close to had her first boyfriend and I thought it fits.  
> This is the first fanfiction I've written so I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Edit:  
> I edited this a lot cause I hated so many things in there and was just horrible since it was my first fanfiction so have fun!

_I’m such a greedy bitch._ Tony thought to himself.

Ok, he knows he a tiny little bit of possessiveness in his personality but it’s not his fault that some girl from who knows fucking where just showed up and stole his best friend who’s also the guy he’s been pinning for a few years.

He remembers that Monday, that was like any other Monday movie night as ‘Tasa and Clint “made” popcorn – more like trying to catch them in their mouth and practically eating half of the bowl. Thor, sitting by the counter, joined their game. Sam sat on one of the couches reading a book with a bemused smile, peaking at times to watch the little game. Bruce looked for a movie everyone will enjoy and Steve and he sat on the couch, Tony talked about his latest project and Steve listening and at time commenting.                                                                                                                                         

Tony made a joke making Steve burst into laughter, god he loved making Steve laugh.

Suddenly Steve’s expression turned hesitant and shy yet serious, “I have something to tell you.”

Tony became worried, _did something happen? Is he alright? Sick? No, he can’t be sick because of the serum._

“Sure, tell me.” Tony answered calmly.

“You’re my best friend-“  _Yeah we all know that. “And I wanted to confess –“ Confess about what?? You love me?!_ _“I have a girlfriend.”_   _What…._

“Oh…” apparently he didn’t hide his expression quickly because Steve looked at him, worried’ “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Tony managed a fake smile, “No, no nothing happened, just surprised me. That’s –That’s great… Congratulations…”

“Wait, Cap has a girlfriend?” Clint overheard, surprised and the popcorn he threw fell into his eye.

“Congratulations Steven! May you live a lifetime full of love and happiness.” Thor wished.

“Who’s the girl?” Sam asked.

“Her name is Sharon Carter.” Steve was red from embarrassment.

 

Since that night Tony drifted away.

The first few weeks he tried to avoid Steve as much as possible and then they started to hang again but it wasn’t the same. There was this awkward tension of many silences. Steve was on his, little crappy, phone a lot, smiling this love-struck smile.  Tony knew that he was talking to Sharon… His girlfriend… She even started coming by The Tower and when that happened Steve forgot his existence… Even if he and Steve were in the middle of something, whether in Tony’s workshop or watching a movie, when she arrived he would almost jump on his feet and go on a walk with her or something, not even sparing a glance back to Tony.

When they decided to go on walks they invited him but Tony declined because the first times they would just walk, not even waiting for him and anyway when they were together he was left out, he was suddenly the third wheel.

It hurt… He couldn’t deny how every time he looked at them he felt a twist in his heart and wished he was instead of her…

With Steve holding her hand, feeding her strawberries, watching a romantic movie as they cuddled and caressing her back or arm gazing at her with this sweet lovingly look in his eyes, a look Tony longed for…

And when they kissed, when they kissed that was the moment he felt defeated as if before he thought he had a chance.

At night he would dream of Steve lying beside him, caressing and kissing him with the same love… he wouldn’t deny it, he felt a surging pain every time he woke up to see it was only a false dream.

It hurt.

 

“So, you’re Peggy Carter’s niece?”

Tony asked one day, leaning on the counter and eating some ice cream. He’s been eating a lot of ice cream lately.

What! You can’t blame him! He heard it was a healing food for broken hearts.

“Yes.” Sharon Carter answered, sitting on the couch with Steve in the Rec room, holding hands.

"Wasn't she like, Capsicle's first girlfriend?" he couldn't stop himself from saying that.   
"Tony," Steve warned. 

"I don't know, it seems kinda weird going out with the same guy my aunt went with." Tony now giving her a cold, challenging stare, not caring what he's saying. "Kissing the same guy..."

"Tony." Steve glowered. "That's enough." 

"Isn't it weird that your father was his friend and now you are?" Sharon stared him down.  
"It's not the sa-" Tony protested but was interrupted by her.   
"I don't know, it's just weird that your best friend was your father's friend which you also ogle at quite a lot," she said, calmly, with victory in her eyes.   
Tony's eyes widened, he opened his mouth and closed again, not knowing what to answer. He closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again, giving her a vicious, straight smile, staring at her venomously, "I see Steve likes his girls bitchy and boring and if I may say tasteless in every category there is, honestly I don't see what he finds in you, probably because your aunt was his first love interest."  
Steve released his hand from Sharon and stood up; he walked to the hall calling him in a harsh voice, "Tony. Follow me." 

"Wha-" Tony was protesting.   
"Now!" Steve's voice raised to a shout.   
Tony hurried to follow him to the hall, Steve stood there with his arms crossed, his face was almost red, his eyes flaring with anger and his eyebrows contracted in exasperation.   
Steve never looked this angry, especially not with him.   
"I-" Tony spoke.   
"No. Listen to me now." Steve stopped him. "What the hell was that about?! Was this some kind of a game to pass your time as you're bored?! Because if yes then that was just plain stupid and passing every line!"  "Hey! At least I wasn't the one who went for personal attack!" Tony shot back.  
"No, you went beyond personal!" Steve practically shouted at him.   
"Why do you suddenly care what I say?! Huh?! You anyway forget me whenever she's around!" Tony realized too late what he said.   
"So all this was because you were jealous?!" Steve was furious.   
"No -  I- Since you started dating her you've been ignoring me and even if we were in the middle of something you ran to her whenever she came or asked!" Tony pointed at him guiltily.  
Steve huffed angrily, "Tony, you can't expect me to always hang out only with you, I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh, so that means never hanging out with your best friend? Oh ok, I get it no need to explain any further, I get it." he averted his eyes in frustration, staring at the floor, can't look Steve in the eyes. 

"Tony..." he took a step closer trying to catch his eyes, his face turning back to its normal color, his eyes softening. 

"You know, I was hoping you'd come back to being my best friend, heck I was hoping you'd see she's not the one for you and notice-" he huffed a, bitter full of sadness and desperation, laugh. "Notice that I have feelings for you and you'd want to be with me." Tony finally looked him in the eyes, they were full of sorrow with a tinge of hope. 

"Tony... I- I don't know." Steve stared at his feet, not knowing what more to say.   
"Then at least make sure... Let me this once... If it doesn't change your mind, I'll leave you two alone." Tony looked at him with anticipation, waiting for his answer.  Steve's eyebrows constructed in thought, weighing the suggestion though. "Alright, but if nothing will happen then we'll stay friends, yes?" determination in his deep, blue eyes.

"Yes." _No._  

  
Tony took a step, closing the gap.  He cupped Steve's cheeks, leaning in, pressing his lips softly to his.  
He felt warmth fill him, his heart flutter with lust and felt so much adrenaline that no coffee could ever give. After what seemed like a few hours (actually a few seconds) they parted. Tony full of hope but Steve didn't even look at him, he pushed Tony away, slowly and gently, he searched for words but none seemed right.  "I'm sorry," Steve admitted hoarsely. "I don't feel anything."  
At that moment Tony felt as if time went slower as if every brick and stone that held his life collapsed, smashing his heart on its way down.   
"Oh... Alright... Okay...” Tony managed to say quietly.   
"Tony -” Steve held his arm but Tony yanked it away from his touch.   
“I - I have to go," he whispered, enough for Steve to hear. He walked quickly past him, not looking back.  
He can't remember entering his floor in the tower, he just remembers everything being blurry and every breath painful. He closed his bedroom door, leaning on it and slowly sliding to the floor, his knees close to his chest, only then he realized his face was wet.   
He- he was crying?   
Why what Steve said felt like a gunshot? 

  
"I'm sorry. "

  
" I don't feel anything. "

  
" We'll stay friends. " 

  
_No. No, we won't Steve._

  
_Nothing will be the same._

  
_You're forgetting me._

  
_Will- will I be able to forget you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever can guess why I chose this title name gets a fanfiction of their liking (just cause I'm bored and I thought it would be cool to do this lol)  
> Hint: it's from one of the avengers movie that hurt lots of Stony shippers in the heart (I said too much! O...O)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^_^


End file.
